Hidden
by caishei123
Summary: What if Lucy is not you think she is? Everyone experience dark times in their life. what if Lucy experience it 2 times greater on what they experience? what if they would they would out her history. Would they accept her?


"_Damn it! I'm so tired if this continues I will able to unleash that horrible magic of mine, I should stop now. "Lucy taught _

"Stop it" Lucy said with pain.

"Ha ha ha-ha…you can't stop me; you think you would be able to stop us? Your reign stop 7 years ago. Now is our time" Minerva says proudly.

She can't take anymore the pain. Her body is aching. Every inch of her body ached for so much pain. She is losing her consciousness. She wants to stop her suffering but Minerva won't stop.

**Natsu's POV**

"Lucy!" natsu shout in anger. He can't stand in seeing Lucy in such state. Lucy is losing consciousness. He needs to stop the game or Lucy might die in Minerva's hand. Minerva's killing Lucy he is sure about that. He is in the brink of stopping the game when suddenly Lucy fight back against Minerva.

**Lucy's POV**

She is losing consciousness when suddenly a sudden voice talks to her.

"_How pathetic you are Lucy. Showing your weakness to lots of people? Do you want to be labeled as a weak wizard? You don't have shame and you call yourself a Heartfillia?_

"_Shut up! I don't need your help!" she shouts back._

"_Did you think you could win this game without my help?"_

"_Lucy now is not the time to be weak, ask my help and you will win, shouts my name and I will help you" the voice whispers tempting Lucy. "Do you want your comrades to think that you're weak? Do you want them to think that you could be no help to them? Lucy you need my help shout my name and I will help you."_

"Ah!" Lucy shouts with pain she can't take anymore. That voice is right she should ask for help she can't win in this condition. She already disappoints her comrades when she lost to flare in the first game. She won't allow it to happen again. She can't face her friends if she lost again.

"I Lucy Heartfillia will win this game! Lucy! She shouts loud that all the people watching keep their mouth shut.

"Oh! You still have the strength to shout, maybe I should increase my magic so that could not move even an inch of your body" Minerva says. But Lucy dodges all her attacks.

"Is that all you could do, old lady?" a deep voice talk to Minerva coming from Lucy's mouth. Minerva is surprised on what Lucy state.

"O..Old Lady?" Minerva asks with disbelief. Frustrated with what the Blondie says she releases her power 2 times greater on what she's using a while. "Let's see if you could dodge my attack this time you Brat! Minerva says with so much anger. But before she could release her magic a sudden force controls her body. She can't move. It is as if her body is controlled by someone. Her foot walks backward then forward. Someone is making fun of her that what she thinks and she's right. Lucy is controlling her body. But how could she do it? She is a celestial mage, right? How?

"Are you surprised? Did you really think that I'm weak? Now, feel the wrath of my magic. You will experience the pain that no one has ever felt in their entire life." Lucy says with hatred. She control Minerva's body she make fun of her she let her dance against her will. She makes lots of fun stunts on Minerva's body and as she through with it, she twists her entire body, and, with that she hears a loud voice shouting in pain. Minerva's crying in pain. Still she twist it until she cry to stop. Her shouts are like music to her ears until Minerva lost her consciousness and the game is settled with her as the winner.

Everyone is shock with sudden turn of events. It is so fast that they understand what's going on. A while ago it is Lucy who is beaten and now, Lucy is proclaimed as the winner.

"Lucy Won!" fairies shout with glee.

"Lucy just now .did not use her keys but still won the game. How? And that magic she use a while ago, what is it?" Levy asks everyone. This makes the guild think. They look at Lucy who is still in the arena.

"Something is wrong with Lucy" Wend says. "her aura seems different from the usual, it seems that the one fighting is not Lucy at all."

**Lucy POV **

"_See it Lucy you won, I let you win this game. Just ask my help and I will let you win all the games and make your guild the number one guild in Fiore" the deep voice says to Lucy._

And with that Lucy awakens. She looks at Minerva. Minerva is lying on the ground with eyes close her body is full of bruise.

"I did it again." She bows her head and a tear ran through her ears.

"I did it again, I'm a monster, I'm horrible. Sorry mama, I made it again. I used it again.

"Lucy!" a voice called her and she knows it belongs to natsu, Before they could come near her she run, away from them. They keep following her but she ran fast, fast that they could not follow her. She can't see them. She doesn't know what to say. She is afraid that they would reject her and turn their back on her.

" I'm sorry" she says while crying hoping that they would hear it.


End file.
